my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Religion/ Ancestral/ Hero: Nu Wa
__TOC__ The Creator Goddess "According to legend, she came to earth before there were any people. She became lonely and decided to make copies of herself from mud in a pool. The figures she created came to life and wandered off to populate the earth. She realized that it would take too long to fill the earth with people if she made each one by hand. She took a rope, dipped it into the mud, and flung the drops of mud in all directions. Each drop became a separate human being. The people she created by hand became the rich and powerful people in the world (Elite); those she flung as drops from the rope became the poor and the weak (Commoners). Another popular story recounts how she saved the earth. The water god Gong Gong had tried to overthrow the fire god Zhu Rong. When Gong Gong failed, he became angry and rammed Imperfect Mountain with his head. The mountain, which supported the heavens, crumbled, tearing a hole in the sky and causing the ends of the earth to give way. The disorder that followed included fires and floods. Selecting several stones from a river, she shaped them to repair the hole in the sky. She also slew a giant tortoise and used its legs to support the heavens. Her actions restored the order of the universe and saved the world from destruction."http://www.mythencyclopedia.com/Ni-Pa/Nu-Wa.html Nu Wa's Immortal Powers Leaders of cities are expected to show their respect or suffer her wrath. By offering enough homage, the city may become worthy of a visitation. See Emperor: Offering Homage for detailed information. 'While active in the city' :She functions as a Diviner, Inspector and Musician. :She can capture animals for the Palace Menagerie. :She halves the chance of enemy troops setting fire to buildings. :She halves the building cost of: :*Clay Pit, Fishing Quay, Hunter's Tent, Inspector's Tower, Irrigation Pump/Ditch & Music School 'She can "Bless"' The activity is taxing, likely to quicken her departure. :Clay Pit, next deliveryman will have 4 loads of Clay rather then 1 load. Homage cost ~5 points. :Fishing Quay, next deliveryman will have 4 loads of Fish rather then 1 load. Homage cost ~6 points. :Hunter’s Tent, next deliveryman will have 4 loads of Game meat rather then 1 load. Homage cost ~6 points. :Inspector’s Tower, temporarily(6months) evolved to an Improved state. Homage cost is miniscule, travel time is likely the only penalty. Note: These blessings may be helpful short-term, but shouldn't be the reasoning for getting her in the City. Completed Monuments that Exalt her homage level She is quite interested in cities that build these structures. Once complete, her eagerness for a prolonged visit will be evident. :Tumulus, Great Temple, Temple Complex & Grand Canal Monument completion sets Homage Level to maximum Homage points. Normal depreciation will ensue causing the Hero to eventually leave. Monuments are often the last thing completed, thus why some Heroes start a Continuation Mission at Exalted. A Continuation Mission may reset Homage Level to Exalted again at the start of the mission, dependent on how the Campaign was scripted and other quirky stuff(exploits). Notes Menagerie animal requirement is a valid reason for using Nu Wa with a few extra bonuses. Special Range is her Patrol radius from the Hero Flag, though the Model Text file number reported here, may be off a few tiles. Non-Combat Heroes can be used as a distraction to enemy troops, just don't expect her to kill any enemies. If reduced to 0HP she will vaporize, but may re-spawn the next cycle month if Homage Levels allow. Their 'death' doesn't seem to effect Homage Level. Sources mythencycopedia to expand upon PDF and Help text] __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor: Heroes